


Only The Best For You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After a difficult break-up, Ringo turns to his best friend for comfort.





	Only The Best For You

“Ritchie? What’s wrong?” George asked, letting Ringo inside.

“She—she broke up with me,” Ringo choked out, wiping his eyes.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” George said, wrapping one arm around Ringo’s back and placing the other behind his head. “But what were you thinking, coming all the way across town so late at night to see me? Surely someone else lives closer?” he whispered, nuzzling his head against Ringo’s neck.

“I know, but…you give the best hugs.”

“…Oh.” George let out a sigh and squeezed Ringo tighter. “Are you gonna be alright?”

Ringo squeezed back. “I am now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally write some platonic starrison, because whether it's romantic or platonic, these two are the cutest <3


End file.
